


He knows everything

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How very true that is.
Relationships: Peeves/Peter Pettigrew
Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095938





	He knows everything

Our tale begins in a secret room in Hogwarts where Peeves the poltergeist often comes to meet his boyfriend Peter Pettigrew. Today, Peter seems upset.

Peeves asked, "Petey, what's wrong?"

Peter muttered, "When You Know Who spoke to me last, he said that he knew all about you and that if I ever question his orders or went against him, he would track you down and find a way to erase you from existence."

Peeves frowned. "That's impossible though, I'm already dead."

Peter told him, "I thought so too, but he just told me he'd find a way like he always does."

Peeves reassured him, "There's no need to worry about any of that anyway because as long as I stay here I'm fine and as long as you keep following his every order then you're perfectly fine too."

Peter sighed. "I guess."

Peeves responded, "I promise that I'll on my guard from now on."


End file.
